Remembering Love
by JessesLatinaQuerida
Summary: UPDATE this s my first fanfic but to give you a run down. what happens if when suze tries to shift back she can't and when she falls out of the building she can't remember anything at all? please read and review.
1. Stuck

Chapter 1stuck

_Suze's POV_

"Are you all right?" I heard someone say in my ear, not exactly sure who though. So in self defense I got up as quickly as my body would allow and backed away, and asked, "I'm fine, but who are you and where am I?" this question seemed to puzzle him a bit. After a few a moment he responded with, "Susannah do you not remember me?" I nodded.

At this point he said some stuff in another language I'm sure isn't English and was pretty sure it was Spanish. He then approached me, scared at first, but I decided that he could do something for me even though I have no clue as to what is going on. "My name is Jesse and I have to get you help."

So now we are walking to a building that looks slightly familiar but I tell my self that it is just nonsense. "What is going on in the barn?" I heard someone call. "The barn is on fire Mr. O'Neil. I would help but I need to get Susannah inside", Jesse said, and with that a Mr. O'Neil nodded and we continued our way to the building.

He finally broke the silence,"do you remember anything at all Susannah. He keeps calling me Susannah, so I am guessing that that is my name. "No" I respond in a whisper. For some reason I feel ashamed of this because I feel that should know at least something like where I live, but don't. Before he could say another word we reach the building and walked inside. The inside of the house was not what I expected, not that I expected much. Any ways to my left is what looks like a small bar with about four small tables, each with four chairs. On top of them, the tables not chairs of course, were some glasses, cards, round chips, and bottles that were also scattered on the floor as well. In the bar as well, was a counter that kind of long with about eight stools along the front. You could tell that this place was very crowded during the day unlike now when it was completely empty, with the exception a few mice here and there. To my right was stairs that I was sure led to the rooms, what was in them was I did not know but was going to find out because I was being taken by Jesse up the stairs. We were just about to enter the room I assumed was his when someone came out of a room and half yelled, "Mr.de Silva I will have none of that in my establishment, this is a respectable place." To which Jesse answered as politely as he could because I could tell he was a little angry with the accusation, "that is not why she is with me Mrs. O'Neil I a sure you of that. She just happen to save my life right now and I hers and for now she cannot remember who she is or where she came from so I am going to sit her down and try and figure out a few things." At that the old woman took the response and went back to bed.

I entered the room with a bit of hesitation, but went in nonetheless. Jesse shut the door behind him and then started pacing. Ten minutes went by in utter silence then he said, "Okay I am going to explain this to you as easily as I can and how you explained it to me earlier this evening." I nodded. "Susannah I found you tied up to a pole and after I untied you said to me that you are from the future and that you came back to warn me about Diego." This still didn't make any sense to me but I kept quite. "You tried to convince me with a picture you have of me and my other things. It so happens you were right and the only reason I believed you was because you told me that the soul of my self told you wanted to be a doctor not a ranch owner. Also you said some thing about 'major brain cell burnout' which I will not lie in saying that I know what you were talking about. Also something that had me wondering that I am sure you were just saying was that you were 'guaranteeing yourself a lifetime of heartbreak' which again do not understand. Do you remember any thing I just told you?" I was still trying to grasp everything. How could I be from the future? How did I get a picture of Jesse? And I was with him in the whole brain cell and heartbreak thing. Finally I said," So you're telling me I'm from the future and that I saved your life?"


	2. favors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar people in this story (Suze, Jesse, The O'Neil's) I just have idea of the story

Chapter 2

_Jesse's POV_

'_Nombre de Dios'_ I thought to myself, 'what am I going to tell her?'

"Umm…are you alright, you look a little flushed?" Susannah asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, but for now you need your rest. We will sort more of this out tomorrow morning." And with that, she lied down and fell asleep. For now that gave me a couple hours to figure out what to do about and with her.

_Suze's POV _

After I asked this he just started pacing all over again. He had a weird look on his face like he was trying to figure out whether or not to tell me something that I knew was important. Getting a little worried about what he thinking I asked if was alright. He looked at me as if he just snapped out of a trance that he had been for a long time. Jesse said that he was fine and that should get some rest and that we would talk more in the morning. So I did as I was told with no hesitation at all because I was really tired all of a sudden.

The next morning I woke up on my side facing the window. I wondered where I was. It took me a few seconds to remember what Jesse told me and that was it.

"Good morning Susannah" said a deep voice I knew was none other than Jesse." We need to get going if we want to make to my father's ranch by night fall."

Still a little groggy I got up slowly only to find that the moment I did I was hit by a mean headache. God it felt like I was hit over the head with a bat and pan at the same time. Trying to still get all the way up I noticed that there was something on the dresser. Walking towards it I realized it was a picture of Jesse in the same thing he is in now. Then I vaguely remember that he said I showed it to him, so assuming it was mine I put in my pocket.

Minutes later I was on a horse behind Jesse going to his ranch. I finally spoke and said, "Jesse do want to tell me something you are really quite." He just answered with a polite, "nothing at all Susannah" and left it at that. What felt like days later, I saw a few building coming up. They looked like a barn and house. Wondering if that was the one that was his? Jesse must have read my mind and said that that was his ranch.

Upon reaching the house his mother came up to the Jesse and greeted him with open arms. "_Jesse, ¿como estas?"_

"_Mamá estoy muy bien y necesito un favor.Susannah aquí, me ayudó ayer y ella necesita ropa, comida, y una casa."_

"_¿Porque m'ijo?"_

"_Ella no sabe a quién ella es. ¿Me ayudes,verda?"_

"_іClaro que sí! Ayúdela dentro y llévela a sus hermanas entonces ellos pueden medirla para sus vestidos."_

"_Gracias mamá."_

"_De nada hijo, ahora vaya." _I had no clue as to just went on, for all I knowthey could have just planed to sell me to the highest bidder. Jesse now reaching for me pulled me off his horse and we are headed to meet the rest of the family

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: okay here is a translation of the conversation between Jesse and his mom

"_Jesse, ¿como estas?" **How are you?**_

"_Mamá estoy muy bien y necesito un favor.Susannah aquí, me ayudó ayer y ella necesita ropa, comida, y una casa." **Mom i'm fine and i need a favor. Susannah here, helped me yesterday and she needs clothes, food, and a place to stay.**_

"_¿Porque m'ijo?" **Why my son?**_

"_Ella no sabe a quién ella es. ¿Me ayudes,verda?" **She doesn't know who she is. You'll help me, right?**_

"_іClaro que sí! Ayúdela dentro y llévela a sus hermanas entonces ellos pueden medirla para sus vestidos." **Of course! ****Help her inside and take her to your sisters so they can measure her for her dresses.**_

"_Gracias mamá." **Thank you mom**_

"_De nada hijo, ahora vaya." **you're welcome son, now go.**_


	3. In for the Steal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar people in this story (such as Suze, Jesse, and The O'Neil's) I just have idea of the story.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great

I know it's kind of long but I though I was going t break it up into two parts but just made it one

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 In for the Steal

_Suze's POV_

"You will need eight dresses and one night gown," said Mercedes, one of five girls that are Jesse's sisters. The others are Marta, the oldest of the girls, Beatrice, the youngest, Josefina, a ten year old, Adrianna, a fourteen year old.

"Oh no, that's too many I don't feel right allowing this after all, you are taking me in and caring for me."

"But you will need that many. You need a ball gown, three day dresses, two evening dresses, a dress to do chores in, and a dress for walking on the beach; we do this often on the weekends when most of the family isn't working," replied Marta after measuring me. **_(A/N: I'm not sure if this true in the time period but it sounded cool and it goes with my story.) _**She turned around to Beatrice and told her, _"Lleva estas númberos a mamá entonces ella puede comenzar a hacerlos así al menos un vestido de la tarde será hecho."_ A moment later she was out the door and running downstairs.

I asked as politely as I could, "What did you just tell her to do?" "Oh that, I just told her that she needs to give our mother the measurements so at least an evening gown will be done in time for this evening's dinner." I nodded not sure what to do next, but then we were all called down to help Mrs. de Silva with the house hold chores. That was fairly simple up until I was told I was the one that was going to be the one that cleaned up the stables. Oh joy with a side of YAY!

Not.

Where this sarcasm came from I cannot tell you because I do not know my self, but it felt right. So while I was cleaning up and grooming a horse someone had walked through the barn door.

_Jesse's POV_

Not sure why she was there, I asked as to not frighten her, "Querida, what are you doing out here you should be inside it is almost night fall." She just smiled and there was a bright twinkle in her eyes, but I told myself that I was just imaging it. Then she answered, "I was cleaning up a bit in here and grooming a few horses so I could see them, but that is what I was told." She made me laugh at what she said last.

"So, what brings you in here Jesse?" she asked a bit seductively though I'm not positive that is was supposed to come out that way by the look on her face. Still thinking about this all of a sudden Adrianna walked into the stables and announced that dinner was almost ready and to start heading in. Adrianna now walking up to Susannah told her, "Your dress is ready you need to go put in on before we eat." And with that Susannah walked out. I looked back at her and then I herd Adri **_(A/N: pronounced a-dee) _**say quite loudly, "I know you like her. Why else would you look at her the way you do and bring her here?" shocked at what she just said I told that she should keep that secret to her self and then she ran off laughing.

'_How did she find out I liked Susannah? Was I really that obvious?'_ I thought to myself as I walked back to the house for dinner.

We were about to sit down for dinner when Susannah came down the stairs, with a grin on her face in, her new dress that my mamá had sewn earlier. I was mesmerized by her. The dress was pale blue all over, that brought out the green in her eyes. The sleeves went down to her elbow then went out in a flared out down to her wrist. All the edges were covered in a white lace. The design was simple but elegant nonetheless. She had applied her make-up her self, I know this because her make-up is not done like my sisters', her hair had soft curls to them that I knew were her natural ones. The dress hugged all her curves in the right places that made even more breath taking. She must have seen me staring at her because she asked if I was alright. I told her I was fine, but the rest of my family had caught me staring as well and all my sisters gave me a look that said 'go sit next to her now before you loose the moment.' Which I did, sit next to her of course.

_Suze's POV_

After leaving Jesse with his sister I went inside to my room, I was sharing with Mercedes, which I didn't mind because it was her room to begin with. Inside I found a dress on the bed and Marta was about to walk out when I stopped her, "Can you help me put it on it looks complicated?" "Yes of course." We stated with the corset, not comfortable I will tell you that but it made me look great, even tough I could hardly breathe in it, and then there were so many layers to it. While doing this Marta spoke up, "Do want to know something?" I nodded. "First call my mother _Señora de Silva, _that is the Spanish way of saying 'Mrs. de Silva', second refer to my father as Se_ñor de Silva_, that is Spanish for 'Mr. de Silva', third I think my brother likes you."

"I don't mean to sound rude but I don't think Jesse likes me. What made you say that?"

"It's just the way he looks at you, that way he acts around you, he lets you call him 'Jesse', and most importantly he brought you home with him. You say you were hurt but Jesse could have helped you at the coast of Carmel as well as at his home. Susannah, he likes you." Before I could get a word in edge wise she said, "Done!" and with that cue I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw, so now it was time for dinner. Walking down the steps was not easy. I couldn't see where my feet were going. I liked my other clothes better, but this was prettier. Plus it was hand made. On the last few steps I saw Jesse taking in the image that was me. I thought, 'is it a good stare or a bad one.' So before he could make his mind up I asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes Susannah, I'm fine." **_(A/N: would of used 'Querida' but in front of the family it didn't seem right)_**. We sat down for dinner, but before we could eat, the family and I bowed our heads and said a prayer. I didn't understand it, and I bet you can guess why? If you said that it was in Spanish pat your self on the back. 'Okay where is all this sarcasm coming from?' when I finished thinking this the prayer was over.

Josefina handed me a plate of what looked tortillas filled with cheese and covered in this tomato sauce**_-(A/N: these are known as enchiladas. Any one who has ever had one knows these are really good)-_**I took one not knowing what to expect. I also severed myself some rice and beans. I took a little bite of everything once every one had something on their plate. After tasting it I told Mrs. de Silva, "_Señora de Silva_, this meal is very good" everyone except Marta looked at me like I was crazy. But Marta spoke up for me, "I taught her that don't worry."

After that Mrs. de Silva answered my question, "why thank you I'm glad you like it."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I was wondering what you call this cheese and tomato dish?"

"Oh, that is not rude at all. They are called enchiladas. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that I could tell my own family about them."

Jesse finally speaking during the meal, "Do you remember your family?"

"No. But when I do remember, I want to tell them about all of you and this dish is apart of your lifestyle." It was more of a statement than actual question.

"Yes it is, also know this you are welcome here as long as you need to stay, you know that?" Mr. de Silva said in his very deep voice.

"Thank you for that." After dinner I volunteered to do the dishes so I could pull some of my own weight around here. After persuading the family that they shouldn't have to worry about it and they started to get ready for bed. All but one de Silva.

_Jesse's POV_

"_Querida_ you shouldn't be doing the dishes. You are our guest and you should go get some rest."

"That is very kind of you, but I want to do it, after all you did save my life."

"Yes that is true, but I could never have saved your life if you had not saved mine."

"Good point. Grab a towel and start cleaning _with_ me if you insist on helping me." She turned around and gave me a small smile that insisted that I do not take her tone seriously.

We just stood there in silence for a while till finally she asked rather fast, "Whywereyouinthestablesearlierwhenitseemedyouhadnopurposeinthereatall?"

"_Querida_ I have not a clue what you just said. Please say it again but slower for me."

"Never mind"

"No tell me. It was something that you were wondering I can hear it in your voice."

"Why were you in the stables earlier when it seemed you had no purpose in there at all?"

I was not expecting to hear that. But I could never lie to her so I turned to her and said, "I was in the stables earlier because I wanted to make sure all the horses were tied up properly." She seemed a bit disappointed with my answer but I couldn't tell her the second reason why I was in there. She would think that I am to forward and she would refuse to see or speak to me again. I just couldn't stand not seeing her. Again she asks, "Jesse?"

"Yes, _Querida_?"

"What does _'Querida'_ stand for?"

"It means 'dearest one' in Spanish."

"Really? Why do you call me that?"

"It just seems to fit. I hope you do not mind me calling you that?"

"Of course not. It's very flattering in fact." At this point we looking each other in eye and our faces were only an inch apart. Then something happen that I was not expecting. I leaned in and kissed her and thankfully she did not pull away and only kissed me back.

"іYo lo sabía! I knew it!

A/N: okay thanks you guy for the great reviews.

I know I left it at sort of a cliffy but you will see it is not who you may think it is

Please Read&Review and I will post the chapter A.S.A.P.


	4. Shocked

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar people in this story (such as Suze, Jesse, and The O'Neil's) I just have idea of the story.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great

Okay I know there is a lot of dialogue and it's long but it's really important.

Okay I'm going to start making dates they may be off but bear with me

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Shocked

_Jesse's POV (January 4,1850)_

_іMamá!_ I yelled, "¿_Que estas hacido?"_

"_Ay m'ijo yo sabía que le gustó ella y soy muy feliz para usted"_

"_No mamá¿que estas hacido aquí ahora?"_

"_Iba a comprobar en Susannah antes de que yo me acostara y cuando me puse aquí usted pareció a este."_

"_Mamá¿puedo hablar con Susannah solo?"_

"_Sí."**(A/N: Translation**_

_**Mother what are you doing?**_

_**My son I knew you liked her and I am very happy for you.**_

_**No mom what are you doing here right now?**_

_**I was going to check on Susannah before I went bed and I find you like this.**_

_**Mother can I talk to Susannah alone?**_

**_Yes.) _**And with all said between my mother and my self she went upstairs to bed.

"Susannah this all my fault I should have never kissed y-"

Susannah cut me off right there, "Jesse, don't apologize. You may have started the kiss but I went along with it. So us getting caught by your mother is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"No Susannah this all my fault. I, being older, should never have even started kissing you. I take full responsibility."

"That may be so, but you a member of this family ,and me being a guest, is going to be the person blamed because they all know that you would never do such a thing." I tried to cut in but she stopped me once more. "Don't say anything right now think about it over night and we will talk in the morning."

_Suze's POV_

On my way up to my room I was thinking about what just happen. You think you know I'm taking about the don't you?. Nope. I'm talking about what I learned during the kiss, no it's not how good a kisser he is, but that the moment I kissed him my memory came back to me.

"Why was Jesse yelling down stairs?" asked Mercedes when I got inside our room.

"Oh that, I'll tell you but you cannot tell any one else, okay?"

"Okay."

"When everyone went upstairs to get ready for bed I went to go do the dishes and I thought every one was upstairs. Then I hear Jesse behind me telling me that I shouldn't do the dishes because I'm a guest. We started talking about why he was in the stables tonight and why he calls me _'Querida'_"

"Wait he calls you _Querida_? He only just met you." Why dose everyone find that hard to believe. Then again she thinks we just met.

"I know so then after he told me what it stood for, our faces were really close so he kissed me."

"Finally, all of us were wondering when you guys would kiss."

"Really? Well any way we kissed for a couple of minutes and then your mother comes in on us."

"uh-oh"

"uh-oh is right. Now Jesse is all mad at himself for kissing me even though I told him it wasn't his fault and I have a feeling he is going to be avoiding me for a while, or at least until he can figure out what to say to me."

"How do you know that's what he dose when he's frustrated? You just met today."

"What if I told you I met him before?"

"I'd say do you have proof?" Thinking of what I could show her. I reached into the pockets of my jeans looking for the picture I put in them. 'Aha' found it.

"Here you go this should prove it" handing her the mini picture of her brother. The moment she laid her eyes on it to say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Where did you get this? The only person who has one of these is Maria." She scowled at the thought of her. "Did she give this to you because, she wasn't supposed to?

"I got the picture from your brother at the inn where he took me, so no, I didn't get it from Maria."

"Dose Jesse know you have this?" I nodded, "Okay so I have a feeling you got your memory back?"

"Yes but please don't tell any one I want to figure out what to do and what to tell Jesse when and if I have to leave here probably forever."

"Well if you decide to stay you can stay here with us and then…"

"And then what?"

"And then you can marry Jesse. You can tell he loves you so much."

"Thanks. And do you really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"I have another question?"

"Okay what?"

"Can I talk more like myself when it's only you and me?"

"Of course"

"Okay you are going to have to excuse me when I say this: Shit how am I supposed to know what time it is in my life, how long have I been missing, and what am I going to do to figure out a way back?"

"Okay I think you need sleep you sound tired."

"Yes maybe that's what I need."

_Next Morning (January 5,1850)_

_(still suze)_

"Susannah…Susannah…Susannah get up!"

"Five more minutes please."

"No, mother has made you another dress so you don't have to wear the same one"

"Where are we going Mercedes?"

"The beach." I got up really quickly then. I saw the dress and asked, "Um do you have bathing suit or something. I really don't feel like wearing a dress in this heat."

"Sorry but the material is light."

"What are you talking about?" picking up the dress. "It weighs the same as last nights only now it's red."

"No it is lighter actually this one has…"

"Wait is this silk on the top layer?" She nodded. So I put the dress on with no help from any one. I learned to take it on and off last night, except the corset, which I still needed help with. This dress was almost like the last one only this has a sweetheart cut and beautiful bow in the back. After I got it on I went straight to Jesse's room. I knocked on his door twice. He wasn't in his room, so decided to just go down stairs and get breakfast and just wait t get to the beach to confront him. When I got down stairs every one had already started eating. I sat down next to Jesse, he was really quite. When it was finally time to leave we all got on horse back, every one except me because I didn't know how to ride a horse. When Mrs. De Silva saw this she told to ride with Jesse. So I got on the horse behind Jesse he just got all stiff. Because there were two people on our horse we kind of stayed a few yards behind everyone. I had to think of something to loosen Jesse up a bit so I did what fist came to mind and kissed him. He was surprised when I did this at first but then he got into a bit but then pulled away.

_Jesse POV _

"_і Querida!" _I half whispered and half yelled, "What are you doing?"

She gave a smile and replied, "You were all stiff so I had to loosen you a bit and kiss seemed perfect for the job." _'Nombre de Dios. If only she knew how right she was, but I cannot keep doing this. One day she will remember and leave or someone will take her away. I must keep distance so not to get closer than I am already.' _With that decided I looked at her in the eye and told her firmly, "Please do not temp me _Querida_, it is already hard enough to stay away."

"What if I don't want you to stay away." She had a look in her eyes that told me that that she knew something that I will soon find out. I gave her a look and she said, "Fine if you want to have it that you're going to have that way." We spoke no more on our journey to the shore. She conversed with all my sisters the rest of the way especially Mercedes. I had figured they would grow close sharing a room but it seems they even shared secrets with each other on their first day of meeting because they would say little things to each other and would start laughing even though no one knew what was so funny. When we reached the shore Susannah got down of the horse and walked slowly to the water. Half way down the shoreline she sat down and just looked around at the ocean. I thought that she may have remembered something, but as soon as I thought this she got up and walked back to us.

_Suze's POV_

I decided that I just wanted to get away for a moment. You know not the vacation get away but the just sit and stare while you think get away. I sat about three yards away from the ocean and just stat thinking about what I had to do. Starting to get depressed with my thought I got up and walked back to the de Silva's and started talking to the person I confided in, Mercedes. I guess she saw the sadness on my face because next thing I know she asks, "What's wrong?" In a very sympathized voice.

"I'm fine I just needed some time to think."

"Are you sure" I nodded not sure if I could keep a steady voice with out it cracking mid-sentence. "All right but if you need to talk I'm for you." I hugged her and she went back to helping her mother unload a few things like food and more things like that. I asked Marta if it would be okay if I could just walk along side the water by myself for a while I told her it felt familiar here and she let me go. Walking along I was just remembering all the fun times I had here with Ceecee, Adam, and Gina, even though it was only a couple a days, it was fun nonetheless. Thinking about this I felt the oh so familiar lump in my throat. _'Pull yourself together Simon. You can't cry in front of them.'_ But it was too late; I could feel the wetness on my cheek. Wiping it away fast I pulled myself together and started walking towards the mission that was only a few yards away.

When I reached the mission I went inside the church and sat down. Not really thinking of anything I suddenly heard a familiar voice that I hated so much. "Hey Suze where have you been? I've been looking all over town for you."

_Paul Slater_


	5. I need to explain…a lot

Hey guys! I'm soo sorry it's taken me soo long to update. It's just that I started school and I've had a lot of homework and then I had a recital for my dance group that took up a lot of my time. But I promise that I will try to update every Friday or so. So here's Ch. 5.

Enjoy

Disclaimer-Meg Cabot owns the characters not me. Including Suze, Paul, and Jesse (sigh).

Chapter 5 **I need to explain…a lot**

"What are _you_ doing here?" I scowled at him

"Aww Suze don't be that way. You know you like me deep down inside and is that anyway to treat your rescuer?" He said as if he had it all rehearsed before he said it.

"Who says I even want your rescuing? And I mean if you had any intension of rescuing me to actually help me, you would have found me yesterday not a day later."

In a mock hurt face he said, "Ouch, Suze that hurts, it really does."

"Oh save it for someone who might actually care. Now if you excuse me I must be leaving." I tried to breeze right by him. No such luck, he just grabbed my arm. Really hard I might add. "Ouch, Paul that hurts. Let go."

"Now Suze, where would you need to go? You don't belong here."

"It's not your problem. Paul, let go of me." Right after I finished my sentence guess who came? A very sexy, gorgeous, cute, handsome…sorry where was I going with this? Oh yeah, anyway Jesse just happen to come in.

"Oh great, what is Rico doing here?" Paul was staring me right in the eye and I could so tell he was not happy. I tried to look away from that icy stare but for some reason I couldn't until I heard Jesse.

"You. You're the one that tied her up and then left her at the barn." I could see the anger building up in Jesse. Past, present, or future, Jesse hates Paul. I don't think that will ever change. At this point Paul let go of me but it still hurt. I knew there would be a mark in the morning.

"Chill will you I was merely talking to Suze here."

"I will not, as you put it, 'chill'." Walking towards me, "Susannah, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm still in the room." I gave him a cold look. Paul. Not Jesse, I mean. "I'm fine but I think we should start getting back before they start to worry what to us." We started to leave but then Paul just has to whisper in my ear. "He can't protect you forever." That sent a chill down my spine, even though it's really hot out- and there was no such thing as AC back then, I mean now, well you know what I mean- so I know that was Paul who had made me shiver.

Jesse and I walked out of the church that was within the mission and started to walk back to his family. We were quite for a while. I guess he figured out that I remembered. I was going to explain but I didn't even know where to start. I decided that I would start from the beginning. The very beginning. To when I first met him.

"Jesse can you stop for a moment."

"Is there something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No," I didn't want him to run back and sucker punch Paul in his stomach, even though he deserved it. "I think I need to explain. I remember everything now, so I want to explain it all. I didn't really get to back at the barn the other day."

"Oh well, would you care to sit then?" I nodded. He and I sat there on the sand and I started my story….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

I know it's short but the next one should be pretty long. So R&R.

And like I said I should be updating sooner.

Arianna 3


	6. My storyI think

Hey guys! I'm soo sorry it's taken me soo long to update. It's just that I started school and I've had a lot of homework and then my writing program shut down. So at the first chance I got I sat down and wrote this for you guys, but I promise that I will try to update every Friday or so. So here's Ch. 6.

Enjoy

Disclaimer-Meg Cabot owns the characters not me. Including Suze, Paul, and Jesse (sigh).

Chapter 6 **My story…I think?**

"Jesse, I know what I'm about to tell you is going to be a lot, but I need you to bear with me. Okay?" He nodded. "Umm… I guess I'll start to when I was six. My mother, father, and I used to live in New York. One Saturday my father went out for a run and he died of a heart attack while he was out. For the next ten years I lived in Brooklyn with my mom. Then one day she met a guy named Andy Ackerman. They fell in love and remarried. After their honeymoon, my mother moved me out to sunny Carmel-by-the-sea, California. When I arrived in my new home and entered my room, I was in the company of another. You. Only it wasn't you, it was your spirit. Do you get what I'm sayin'?" He hadn't spoken in a while or moved for the matter.

"I am trying Querida."

"I'm glad. Any ways, when I first met you I wasn't exactly Miss. Congeniality towards you."

"Miss. what?"

"Oh, Miss. Congeniality means that that girl is nice and gets along with everyone no matter what, but I was being that way with you. Get it?"

"Sí"

"Good. Well after my some what hostile greeting and you getting over the fact that I could, in fact, see you. I ordered you to leave and never to materialize in there again. For a few days you stayed away and I thought you were gone for good. At school though there was another ghost and she was _really _hostile. One night II was going to go to the mission and reason with her. I was about to leave when you showed up and tried to stop me by dead bolting the door to my room, but that didn't stop me. I just left through the window. When I was down at the mission, said hostile ghost, decapitated the statue of Juniperro Serra and hurls it at my own head. After she misses for about the third time, you materialize and save my life because if you wouldn't have come _I_ wouldn't have a head of my own. On our walk home you notice that I'm bleeding and offer your handkerchief. I take it graciously and when I get home I wash it. While washing it I realize that here are three letters in the corner. 'MDS'. Which I though was weird because your name starts with a 'J' not an 'M', but I didn't realize it then that I just started unraveling your past. The next night I was going to exorcise a certain ghost down at the mission. You tried to stop me, _again_. I told to stay away from the mission because I was going to get rid of Heather and I'm sure you didn't want to end up like her. Gone. Forever.

I only warned you because I wanted to figure you out. When I was down at the mission, Ghost you went and woke up my youngest step-brother, David. I had performed the exorcism on Heather, but she didn't go quietly. She, in fact, decided it would be fumy if she knocked down the breezeway on top of me. I laid there for what seemed like a few hours. I heard someone, thinking it was you I called out to you. David was at the mission, that's who I heard, and heard my cry and came running to me. Jake and David helped out of the debris and took me home." I continued for about an hour. When I had finished, I looked Jesse in the eye. I had been avoiding his eyesight. He hadn't moved I noticed. I'm not surprised, really. It was a lot to take in and seemed more like a story than my life and his afterlife. We were silent. I want Jesse to go first. I want Jesse to tell me what he thinks about everything. I got up, not able to handle the silence any longer, and walked back to the de Silva family. I had gotten half way when I heard Jesse run up next to me. He had grabbed my arm. I pulled away. I wasn't angry with him, I just didn't want to talk any more.

"Querida, please stop and wait." I did. Stop I mean.

"Look, I know it _sounds_ crazy, but it happened," I was staring him right in the eye. "And is happening right now. I have to figure out a way to go back to my time." (A/N: haha 'back to my time' she already went back, she needs to go forward… sorry just had to say it.) He was no longer looking at me .I knew it was too much. I should've just kept my mouth shut and said good bye. I stood there again like a total idiot and completely humiliated.

"Susannah," Jesse started to say. "It does not sound crazy. In fact, all the things you just told me I remember." (A/N: I could've stopped here to torture you all, but I'm not). I gaped at him. 'How? Why? What?', so many questions running through my head. I didn't know he would remember. Anything. At least nothing from _my_ time.

"How?" Oh, real smart Suze, like he's supposed to know.

"I didn't know, Querida, but last night everything you just told me, I dreamt. What I do know, though, is that we need to get you home, or as you say it 'the future.'" He was right, but I couldn't help to wonder about a life without remembering or having Jesse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

So what did ya think?

Please review

I'll try to update soon


	7. Family Outing and Scolding

**Sorry about the last chapterI posted the wrong one. This the correct one.**

**Enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers Lady-Shaq, Mrs. Nikki Slater, black-rose-xo, starrynightdreamer, Winter's Rose, Daddys Little Baby Girl, shawna-xo, Adrianerose, Little TinkerBell Girl, Secret Agent Angel. I love your guys' reviews. Sorry if it's misspelled and sorry it took so long for my update, but I have to deal with the evil homework.**

**Sorry about the mix up so here's the _real_ chapter seven**

**The setting here is about noon.**

Chapter 7 **Family Outing and Scolding**

Last line- _He was right, but I couldn't help to wonder about a life without remembering or having Jesse._

_(January 5,1850)_

'No. you're not going to think about that, Simon.'

"You're right Jesse, but how are we going to get me back because the last time I tried I ended up not know who or where I was." I wanted to go back, but just the thought of no Jesse kind of scared me.

"I think we should take you back to the church and you try to get home again."

"Good idea only what if Paul's there? I don't feel like being a referee for a fight between you two."

"Querida you must try to get home. I'm sure your family misses you." I need to stall my going home.

"Don't you think I should help you figure out why you had a dream of my life in Carmel? Plus I don't have anything that could take me back with me at the moment. Unless you have my jeans and shirt in the sack with your horse."

"You're right Querida. Now let us go back to my family before _they_ get worried about us." We headed back to the place where the de Silva's had set up a little picnic. Ok a **_huge_** picnic. I mean at home Andy never made this much food.

Jesse and I sat down on the blanket and each started to eat. This mini feast had beans, rice, tortillas, beef, and what seemed to be small loafs of bread. It's a short list but there is a lot of every_thing_. I grabbed a little bit of everything and it was all really good. And I thought Andy's Latin food was good.

"I think we should stat to pack the items up so we can make it back to the ranch before nightfall and Jesse and I can get a few things done." Mr. de Silva said. We did as we were told and picked up the blanket and the other things. Once everything was packed up, I jumped helped on the back of Jesse's horse and we set off to his ranch. Again I spent most of my time talking and laughing with Mercedes.

When we reached the house I raced inside and tore off all the layers of clothes and grabbed my jeans, shirt, and jacket and put them on. I took a deep breath. It felt nice to breath. I walked out of the house and made my way towards the barn. I entered quietly not sure if someone was in there. Nope, no one's there. I looked around for a brush so I could comb the mane of Jesse's horse and I found it hanging on the wall. Sat down on a barrel of hay and started the brush out some of the knots. I need to think of what I need and want to do.

_Jesse's POV_

"іHector, viene fuera ahora por favor." My papá bellowed from outside.

"іHay voy!" I wonder what papá needs. "Sí papá?"

"Hector¿que es su relación con Susannah y cuanto le tienen conocido ella?" My affection for Susannah was quite obvious, wasn't it? How was I to answer this question when even I do not know and I can not lie to my father.

"Susannah es mi amiga y sólo la he encontrado recientemente¿por qué?" I was quite curious as to why he was asking. I don't think he knows about what happen in the kitchen last night.

"Porque yo sé que pasa entre dos de ustedes en la cocina anoche y si usted sólo la ha encontrado recientemente entonces usted no debería ser tan avanzado Hector." He said in a very stern voice and he was right. I shouldn't be so forward towards Susannah.

"Sí papá y voy ahora para decir siento."

"Bien. Ahora vaya." I walked back into the house and went to go and search for Susannah. I looked for Susannah in her room, but I only found Mercedes.

"Mercedes¿dónde está Susannah?" I hadn't seen Susannah since she rushed into the house.

Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders, "Yo no sé. Pero su ropa no está aquí." Could she have run away to the mission to go home? But Susannah wouldn't just leave me without saying goodbye, would she? No, she would not leave my family with out saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. I had to look for her because I know Slater knows where I live and would do anything to get to my Querida.

I put on my jacket, turned on my lantern, and headed out. I headed out towards the barn. I don't know why, but I have a feeling she's in there. I reach the barn door within minutes. I slowly open the door because if she is in here I do not want to startle her. I can see her outline sitting in front of my horse. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Querida please don't ever scare me like you did." She jumped a little.

"Jesse you scared _me_." She placed the brush down and got up.

"I'm sorry Querida, but when I didn't know where you had gone I had to come out and search for you." I was truly grateful that she is not injured. I could not help myself, I pulled her into a kiss. I thank Dios that she did not pull away and storm out.

"Jesse…." I was also a little out of breath. I laid my forehead on hers.

"Querida I think we should head back to the house." I did not trust myself around her.

"Good idea. But won't your parents get pissed at the fact that I'm wearing my twenty first century clothes?"

"Susannah language." A woman such as her self should not use such vulgar language. "They might so we will have to sneak you in."

We walked towards the back of the house so she could go directly up the stairs. I made sure no one was in the kitchen and escorted Susannah in. Susannah ran up the stairs and once she was out of sight I went to wash up for dinner.

**So what do you think? I personally don't like this chapter and I'm probably going to start wrapping it up. I know how it's going to end and that is for me to know and for you to wait and find out. Now click the gray-ish purple-ish button and review please**

**JessesLatinaQuerida (a.k.a. Arianna)**


	8. Chapter 7 Translations

**Here are the translations for chapter 7**

Papá** father; dad**

"іHector, viene fuera ahora por favor."** Hector come outside please.**

"іHay voy!"** I'm coming**

"Sí papá?"** Yes dad**

"Hector¿que es su relación con Susannah y cuanto le tienen conocido ella?"**Hector what is your relationship with Susannah and how long have you known her?**

"Susannah es mi amiga y sólo la he encontrado recientemente¿por qué?" S**usannah is my friend and I have only met her recently, why? **

"Porque yo sé que pasa entre dos de ustedes en la cocina anoche y si usted sólo la ha encontrado recientemente entonces usted no debería ser tan avanzado Hector."**Because I know what happen between the two of you last night in the kitchen and if you truly did just meet her then you should not have been so forward.**

"Sí papá y voy ahora para decir siento."**Yes father and I'll go find her to tell her I'm sorry**

"Bien. Ahora vaya."** Good, now go.**

"Mercedes¿dónde está Susannah?"** Mercedes where is Susannah? **

"Yo no sé. Pero su ropa no está aquí."**I don't know, but her clothes aren't here.**

**Sorry I didn't put them in the last update.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


	9. She sent for someone to kill our son!

**Hey ya'll. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had mid-terms. Plus I've had a bit of writers block for this chapter. I'm also contemplating a sequel. It's all up to you guys and the reviews. Any way here's chapter 8.**

**I'm going to fast forward a few days to the day when Jesse was supposed to marry Maria. The other de Silva's don't know what happen. Let's see what happens. grins an evil manner.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 **She sent for someone to kill our son!**

_Suze's POV (January 8, 1850)_

I woke up this morning really early this morning. You're probably thinking 'Oh Suze ten is not early.' Well this morning I woke up at about 4:30. I don't know for sure seeing as I don't have a digital clock on me, but judging by the fact that the sun is about to come out it sure does tell me that it's early.

I got up and put on another dress that weighs 20 pounds. I laced the corset and put on the endless amount of petticoats on. I put on the last top layer and walked out silently trying not to wake the whole house. This morning I decided that I would go out to a clearing I found in the wood at the back of the de Silva Ranch. I sat down on the flowers and wondered whether anyone else knows about this place. I also wondered whether I wanted to go back home where there was no Jesse and where Paul had easy access to me and no one could really protect me from him. I didn't even feel them coming, but when I touched my cheek there were water streaks down my face. I wiped them away as fast as I had realized they were there.

What about Jesse and his 'visions'? How do I explain that? Too many question and not enough answers. I laid back and decided I would think some of this stuff over.

_3 hours later._

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sounds of Mrs. de Silva calling Jesse and his father in for breakfast. I was going to get up, but decided that I would let them have one family meal. I got up and walked over to the edge of the ranch where if you go past the gate all there is flat land and a town just barely visible in the distance.

While out there I noticed a horse coming towards the de Silva house. I wondered who would be coming here, but it was none of my business who came. The horse and the person on its back came barreling by and stormed up to the front door.

_Jesse's POV_

I was being called in for breakfast when I remembered that I had not seen Susannah this morning. I'm hoping that she's not ignoring me. I walked into the house and watered my hands down. I wondered why Susannah had not come in and thought that she just was not hungry. When we were all about to eat there was a loud banging at the door.

"I shall get it." My father said while getting up and heading towards the door. He open then and then a very angry relative stormed in and headed right for me.

"Bastardo. You do not even show up like a man. If you were going to break off this wedding then be a man and do it properly and do not leave my poor Maria at the altar!" My tio Raul has a vein that was popping out of his forehead. When that happens then you know that he is truly angry.

"Raul get out of his face and sit down." Mi papá told him. My family knows the reason why I am not at the other de Silva Ranch. Tio Raul sat down hesitantly.

"Now if you would like to know why I am not at he wedding why not ask your poor little Maria." I could not help let out.

"Hector! We raised you better than that." Scolded my mother.

"Lo siento."

"The reason Hector is not at the wedding ceremony is because four days ago Maria sent Felix Diego to go and kill Hector at the O'Neil boarding house."

"Do you expect me to believe that my Maria sent a slave runner to murder your son?"

"Yes we do because it's true. She will mostly likely deny it, but it's true."

"I do not believe you. Maria would never do such a thing. She is my daughter and I know that if she did not want to marry Hector then she would have come to see me."

"She did not want to disappoint you, she did not want to disgrace the de Silva name, but most of all she did not want to disgrace the name Maria de Silva."

"Plus she was in love with Diego so she sent him after me." I added to the list of why Maria did not want to marry me. Apparently no one knew about this reason because everyone stared at me.

"My Maria was in love with a slave runner from the Diego family! That is not possible. Maria would never love someone of the status of a slave runner."

"Then go ask your poor little Maria if it is true or not." With my final words said, tio Raul stormed out of the house, got back on his horse and rode away. In the distance I could see a figure leaning on the fence and looking out.

Susannah.

_Suze's POV_

I saw the nameless horseman ride back to where ever he came from. (_A/N: nameless horseman and the headless horseman hahaha…. Shutting up now.)_ I headed back towards the house so I could just lay down for a while.

"Susannah we were all starting to get worried. Would you like some breakfast?" Mr. de Silva asked.

"No thank you Mr. de Silva. I'm quite tired, I woke up very early this morning. I think I will just go lay down for a while then start my chores."

"Susannah why were you up so early this morning?" Jesse is still the same. He's always thinking that I'm up to something.

"I couldn't sleep. Now if you will excuse me?"

"Of course, but if you happen to fall asleep we need you up before sunset because we are going to an engagement party!"

"Oh that's wonderful." I said in fake enthusiasm. I walked up to Mercedes' room and laid down. I could hear them talking. I unfortunately did fall asleep.

"Susannah wake up! You need to get ready for the party. You must change into your party dress."

"Five more minutes mommy."

"I am not your mother. Now get up or I'll go get Jesse."

"Nice try. He's seen me at my worse."

"Yes but if you don't get up you will not be ready in time and then all of Salinas County will see you at your worst."

"Fine." I grumbled. I got off the bed and took out the party dress Mrs. de Silva had made for me. I was very beautiful. Most of the dresses that she has made for me have been different colors like blue, red, green, pink, beige, teal, white, and a new one- lilac with white flowers. It had a square cut neck and a big white bow in the back. The sleeves were hugging my upper arms and flared out till half way down my forearm. It was also made with matching white gloves that only covered my hands instead of the elbow length ones, but still beautiful nonetheless.

While I was putting on my make-up Mercedes says, "Oh did I tell you, this party we all need an escort?"

I turned my head to face her, "I think you have failed to mention that to me."

"Don't worry we have an escort for you."

"Oh damn it I hate blind dates."

"He is not blind." I laughed. I forgot they don't get a lot of the stuff I say because it's ahead of their time.

"It means I don't like being escorted by someone I don't know."

"Oh, But who said you've never met him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hoping that they didn't happen to run into Paul.

"It means that Jesse is your escort tonight to the party."

"Oh." I let out a huge sigh of relief. I finished putting my make-up and the make-up of all the other de Silva girls. Then they did my hair. They did it so it was all in soft waves and swept back some of it in a purple clip. Some of my hair was brought to the front of my shoulders. Let me tell you something. I looked _good_.

I was the last to walk down because I forgot my shoes. I know, I know how do you forget your shoes? But you're dealing with me, so I am bound to make mistakes the average person doesn't. Once I put my shoes on I made my way down the stairs.

_Jesse's POV_

"Mercedes where is Susannah?"

"Oh she needed to get something real quick. She should be here soon." The carriages would be arriving any minute so Susannah needed to hurry. I saw in the corner of my eye that my mamá was looking up the steps of the stair case. I followed her gaze and saw Querida making her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful in her dress. The light color of the dress made her cream skin glow. Her picture as a whole was enticing and angelic.

When she reached the bottom of the stair I offered her my arm. "Why thank you, sir." She smiled up at me.

"Querida you look exquisite this evening."

"You don't look so bad either Mr. de Silva." (_A/N: I was going to put cowboy, but that would have ruined the mood_) I escorted Susannah onto the carriage and we made our way towards the Anderson Mansion.

**Please review and tell me what ya thought.**


	10. Anderson Party Part I

**Hey peeps! I know it's been like a month since I last updated, but life is so DRAMATIC! I blame high school. Plus the holidays, but here ya go another chapter in this mini saga. I know I put chapter 9 last time, but this is the real chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything and you know that. I don't own Jesse (tear) or Suze.**

Chapter 9 **Anderson Party Part I**

_Suze's POV_

Whoa. That's all I have to stay. It isn't the fact that their mansion is bigger that Jesse's. It's the amount of people that are at the place. The place is crowded with people. When we go to arrive at the front of the house Jesse helps me out of the carriage because God knows that if I had to do on my own I'd fall. All nine of us entered the house and the three older girls went to, what I assume, are their boyfriends. The other two girls the food table and started to pick at it. Jesse's parent's go and find a table which only leaves me and Jesse. I have no clue what to do. I decide that going towards the tables to sit down would be best.

I sit down at an empty table to just watch the other couples dance. I can't dance here because I don't know how. I can scratch that off my 'to do' list. I sit there for about half an hour just looking at the other dancers. I'm mostly thinking about where Jesse is. My thoughts are interpreted by the clinging of a glass from somewhere behind me. I turned to look to see where it was coming from and saw a large man with his glass raised.

"I'd like to welcome you all tonight for being here with my family. We are here tonight to celebrate the future joining of my daughter, Amanda Anderson, and the son of John Fallman and Catherine Fallman, Christopher Fallman. I would like to give them my blessing and a toast to a happy marriage. Please raise your glass and drink to the couple." Everyone cheered and applauded for the couple who were in the center of the dance floor.

The whole party scene was becoming a little over whelming for me. I decided that I was going to go and take a walk around the Anderson's garden that was in their backyard. The garden was really beautiful. It had roses that were pink, yellow, and red, tulips of different colors, marigolds, violets, and sunflowers that all blended elegantly. In the pond in the middle of the flowers were water lilies and floating candles. The whole atmosphere of the area was really calming and relaxing. I sat down at one of the four benches that surrounded the pond and thought.

Bad idea.

The first thought that came to mind was my mom. I'm starting to miss her and I know she must be freaking out and I can't even tell her I'm okay because I'm stuck in the nineteenth century trying not to re-fall in love with Jesse. I wonder how long I've been gone. Has it been the same amount of time as I've here or has been a week, month, year? I don't know. I also have to deal with the fact that Paul still can't take 'no' for an answer. I let out a groan of frustration thinking that I'm alone.

I'm not.

"Querida what's wrong?" Jesse's walking towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all." Not a total lie.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the whole story Susannah?" I was about to deny about how right he is, but then a ghost shows up. I don't think I've ever been so happy for a ghost to interrupt Jesse and me. I turn to face this ghost and come to face-to-face with a ghost Jesse. I was shocked.

"Jesse…how are…why are…" I couldn't get a sentence out so I just said the first thing on my mind. "I'm glad to see you." I threw my arms around him and hugged him and never wanted to let go. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably a minute, I let go.

"Susannah I'm glad you're alright. Now that I see you're fine I must ask you something." Ghost Jesse said.

"Okay sure."

"Why did you come back to my time when I specifically told you not to?" Oh that. I kind of forgot about that part of the evening, I know that reason why I came and for once I'm not going to try and avoid the subject. "I came because I knew that when you went to go find Paul that he'd be gone and that I would have very little time left with you." I got that all out in one breath.

"Susannah why am I standing right there?" Alive Jesse asked

"Wait you can see him?" Alive Jesse nods his head.

**I know it's short, but I've been having major writers block for this story.**

**Please review. **


	11. Anderson Party Part II

**Hey ya'll! You were probably wondering why I wasn't updating. The reason is because I just haven't had time to sit down and write something worth posting. So thank you for all of your reviews and here is Chapter 10.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 **Anderson Party Part II**

I was so completely shocked. Wait a minute. I turned to Ghost Jesse and gave him a death glare, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were mediator in your time?"

He opened and closed his mouth a lot making him look like a very hot fish, but that's not the point. He stumbled to find the right words. Then finally, "I guess the subject never came up."

Oh now I was even more furious. "The subject never came up! That's all we ever talked about, was mediating, and you're telling me the subject _never_ came up. I can not believe this." I grunted in frustration and anger. Very ladylike I know, but wouldn't you do the same if you were in this situation? Yeah I thought so. I sat back down on the bench and buried my face in my hands. I looked back up at Ghost Jesse and asked him one more question, "How many more things haven't you told me?"

"Susannah don't be like this. You-"

"You're avoiding my question Jesse."

"Susannah that is the only thing I haven't told you and that's because I love you." Overwhelmed. That is the only thing I felt. Overwhelmed with one emotion-Love.

"Jesse I…I."

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way Querida, but-" I silenced him with a kiss. It was gentle, but filled with so much passion. We separated when we heard someone clear their throat. It was Alive Jesse. Oh yeah I almost forgot he was there.

"I think that we should address more pressing matters." Alive Jesse said.

"You're right." I admitted.

"Susannah do you plan on going home?" Ghost Jesse asked me.

"What do you mean do you plan on going home?" Alive Jesse asked.

"Well Susannah already knows how to get back, now it's up to her weather she wants to stay here with you in our time or to come back with me to her original time." Ghost Jesse explained. He was right, that was the only thing I needed to decide.

" Susannah as much as it would pain to do this, you need to go with ghost me. That is where you belong. I now can live a full life here."

"Exactly that means that when I get back to my time I won't remember you nor love you because Ghost Jesse will move on to where ever it is you go after death. I think the only reason Jesse hasn't moved on is because he knows that I'm so ambivalent about everything in my life. So once I make a choice he leaves me." I looked down because I could feel the tears coming. I tried to hold them back, but then one single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped away fast, but not fast enough for Ghost Jesse to notice.

"Querida I know this is a tough decision, but I want you to make me a promise. You will take all possibilities into consideration instead of just our love." I nodded my head. I couldn't talk.

Then I thought popped into my head. I looked up to the both of them. " I have an idea, but both of you need to cooperate with me a hundred and ten percent."

"Susannah what are you planning on doing?" Ghost Jesse asked me.

I looked him straight in eye and told him two little words, "Trust me."

**Short I know, but please review. Like I've said I'm going to be wrapping this story up and thinking about writing a sequel to this one. You tell me. Now go review! **


	12. They think you’re gonna die

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm sure you all hate me for leaving you in a cliffy for so long but I had to figure out a way for everyone to be happy. _I_ don't have the heart to break Suze's heart by sending her back with no Jesse and I couldn't break Jesse's heart by never letting him see Suze even though he loves her. So enough of my blabbering lets get on with it.**

**People I am reposting this with minor changes because I haven't gotten one review for this chapter. I've waited for a while to this. So please review.**

**Enjoy**

_(in a narrative kind of voice like you hear on general hospital or all of my children) We last left our love triangle with this meaningful statement:_

I looked him straight in eye and told him two little words, "Trust me."

Chapter 11 **They think you're gonna die**

I of course only had the rough sketch of my plan in my head, but I would tweak it and work out the fine details later. I grabbed Jesses's, well you get what I mean, hands and hurried inside to try and find Mr. and Mrs. de Silva to feign an illness or something that would allow me to leave with out it looking too suspicious. I turned to both Jesse's and told them to meet me at their carriage. They did as I said a little apprehensively and went to go find their carriage. That must be awkward for them.

Now I tried to look a little sick so I ran back out to the fountain outside and splashed my face and then kind of dried it up so when Mrs. de Silva felt my face I would feel a bit clammy. After I went to a lantern and got my forehead really close and sat there for a moment cautious not to catch my head on fire.

I walked over to where I thought I saw the de Silva's last. I slumped over to them and mustered up my most hoarse voice. "Mrs. de Silva I do not feel so well. I think I might have a fever. Will you feel my face for me please?" I am such a good liar I should become an actress. No, I'd be in the spotlight too much, but I should win an Oscar or _something_. She brought her hand up to my face and placed the back of it on my forehead.

"Oh dear, Enrique her face is warm and she's a bit clammy." (A/N: Enrique actually means 'rules the home'. I thought it was perfect for Mr. de Silva.) My plan worked. YES! Okay Suze tone it down. She turned to me. "Susannah I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have to send you home. If you can go ask Jesse to take you home. I'm sure he won't mind. These parties have never really been his favorite past time. I hope you feel better by the time we get home." I said I was so disappointed that I had to leave, but understood.

"Susannah when I get I will make sure to keep you company in case you want to talk." Mercedes offered. I nodded and walked away toward the entrance so I could meet up with Jesses. I am going to need to go back to those therapists after this.

"They bought it."

"What exactly did my family buy Susannah?" Ghost Jesse was tapping his foot. He's always questioning me.

I voiced this "Why do you always question me? Why can't you trust me?"

"Well because every time I only have a small amount of information on your actions I usually have to save you like I am now."

I just rolled my eyes at Ghost Jesse. I must be crazy because its things like that make me love him more. "I just splashed my face with water and heated up my face a bit so now they think I have a fever or whatever illness is associated with a hot face and clamminess."

"Susannah they think you have the flu. They probably just don't want to tell you so you can stay calm because in my time-"

"Your time is now Jesse."

And of course he just ignored me and continued to lecture me. What else is new? "-the flu killed people." Ghost Jesse looked a little peeved. Oops.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I needed a way out of there and I got it. Anyway it's not like I really have the flu."

"May I just say that if are going to continue this conversation may we finish it in the carriage so people don't start thinking she's delirious because she is talking to thin air." Alive Jesse said. Oh right. So first I climbed in so because those are just the manners of this time. Alive Jesse followed in tow. Ghost Jesse just materialized next to me. The ride back to the de Silva ranch was fairly quite well it was quite on the inside of the carriage, but on the inside of my head, yeah whole other story. (A/N: I could stop here but I'm not. I almost did though.) I was just trying to figure out a way where my heart wouldn't get totally smashed into a million pieces but Jesse wouldn't get hurt either. I mean the only reason Jesse hadn't moved on was because I hadn't made my choice, right? What if he's still here because he was still meant to meet me? I had to know.

"Jesse do you know why you still haven't moved on to where ever you go?"

"Well I thought is was because I didn't know whether or not you were safe, but now that I rethink it if that were so then I would have already moved on. So it must be some other reason, but what?"

"I think I might know, but I only think this because of the impending doom. What if the reason you're still here is because you were meant to meet me? I mean sure you know me now, but I guess you being here helps me choose where I go and I think that you're still a ghost that hasn't moved on because over the years you no longer remember who I am."

Jesse pondered the idea for a moment. Then as if something clicked in his brain he got a big old grin on his face. "Susannah you're right I had forgotten you had come back to save me. This is wonderful!" I've never seen Jesse this happy before. I knew I was just being selfish. He really did want to move on and leave me behind. I thought he would always be there for me like he promised, but I guess when your just rewards are hanging right there you have to take them. So the fact that I've been on emotional overload and I'm a bit hormonal at the moment explains why I felt a lone tear fall from my right eye. I wiped it away so fast that neither Jesse saw it. Well that's one thing good I've had come my way.

So I put on a brave face. "What's wonderful Jesse?" You know how I was taking about that Oscar thing, yeah well totally forget. When it comes to the matters of the heart, I suck.

"Querida, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I guess it just now hit that I'll never see you again after tonight. That a big blow for a girl you know."

"Yes I know Susannah, but we both knew that this day would come."

"Still doesn't make it any easier." I looked down at the floor afraid that if I looked at either Jesse I would start crying again.

"Querida." Jesse lifted my face gently with his thumb and forefinger so I could face him. "Know that whatever happens here tonight that I will always be with you because… I love you. I love you Susannah with all of heart." Jesse was staring me right in the eyes. I couldn't move or speak because he never flat out told me he loved me. So you see that when I tried to talk I couldn't make coherent sentences.

"I… Jesse…" _See,_ told you.

"Now I understand if you don't feel the same, but I felt that-"I cut Ghost Jesse off by kissing him. Well if I couldn't use my lips for talking I could at least use them for kissing Jesse, right? Right.

"Jesse I love you, too. I think I always have I just didn't want to face it because I was afraid I would fall deeper, but that's a little late isn't it? Jesse I love _you_ with all of _my_ heart and I always will no matter what any one says." I was about to kiss Ghost Jesse again when Alive Jesse, who I had forgotten was even there, spoke.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have arrived to the ranch." He seemed a bit awkward in the carriage and my assumptions were made clear when he bolted for the door. I smiled.

"I think he found that a bit awkward. What with him watching... himself make out with me."

"I guess you're right Querida." Ghost Jesse helped me get down from the carriage so I would fall flat on my face. We met up with Alive Jesse who was only a few feet ahead of us. We all went up to my room because if the de Silva's were to come home and found Jesse in my room he just say he was checking up on me, but if I was found in his room? Well, as Ricky Ricardo would put it, 'Lucy, you got sum splanin' to do.'

I didn't want to be in that huge and un-breathable corset of dress. (A/N: I made the word up I think. So sew me. Actually don't.) So I asked them to wait outside for a moment while I got some other clothes on. I put my twenty first century clothes on- ripped jeans, T-shirt, leather jacket, and air. Ahh. Deep breathe in, breathe out.

When I let Ghost Jesse and Alive Jesse in Alive Jesse looked shocked while Ghost Jesse just rolled his eyes. "Hey I saw that mister. Don't roll your eyes at my choice of wardrobe. It was the only thing I had that I could either breathe and/or be comfortable in."

Alive Jesse looked between himself and me and asked, "Is this a normal thing between you two." Both of us nodded our heads. I think he found it weird how we kind of fought about the weirdest things and yet were still in love. All I can say is that love does weird things to people and don't people say opposites attract? Well Jesse and I are about as opposite as it comes. Any way back to the problem at hand.

"So Querida your only tie to 2005-"

"By the way how long have I been gone?"

"About a six or seven hours. To what I was saying. Your only tie to 2005 is… your clothing. That could be potentially problematic (A/N: I just had to take that line from Goblet of Fire. Hermione to Harry Potter says it in the library before the second challenge. Shutting up.) Also we have to find a place where we know you that after you time travel you will end up in a familiar place that is also a place where people won't find it strange that a young lady just appeared out of thin air." Wow I mean I guess I already knew this, but when it's being listed to you it sounds like a lot.

"Wait, how about the basilica? I mean I left at about nine so add six and it makes it about three in the morning in 2005. In mean that's where Paul left from."

"That's brilliant Susannah, but how are we going to get you there?" There's the million dollar question that all of America is waiting for.

"I don't know. You guys know this era better than I do. You think of something. I figured out how to get back." Yeah I know I was getting a little bitchy, but my reasoning is that soon I shall never see, hear, or remember Jesse so I thought I should be mad instead of depressed. Hey, don't give me that look. You'd do the same in my position wouldn't you? Yeah thought so.

I just kind of waited until they figured out a way to get me down to the basilica before morning. After a while I zoned out and just started thinking of different things like how my life would be if I never met Jesse. Now that I truly do think about it, won't I be dead I mean Heather almost killed me, but because of Jesse I'm here. Great. I voiced this to make sure we were all on the same page.

"Hey guys I was just thinking about life with out Ghost Jesse here and a thought came to me. Would I be dead? Because Jesse has saved my ass a couple of times. Literally in life or death situations." I guess _that_ thought never came to them. Both Jesse took a moment to fully grasp this concept.

"Well I think that might put a rift in the plan."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now tell me, why does the sun come out in the daytime?"

"Susannah please don't be like this. I know you are upset about the current events that have taken place, but we must find a way so that all should return a certain level of normalcy." I couldn't just sit there any longer waiting for them to come up with something. So I tried to shift to the basilica. The one in 1850, I mean. I saw what it looked like. So I pictured it in my head. The pews, the crucifix, and all those candles. When I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of the basilica in 1850. I wonder what the Jesse's are thinking right now? I called Ghost Jesse and told him to grab himself while he was it. In a couple of minutes both Ghost and Alive Jesse were there. Alive Jesse looks really pained.

"Jesse you have a shifting headache don't you?"

"I'm not sure. Are they supposed to feel like-"

"Like World War III is going on in your head." Wait has World War one even happened?

"Three! There's going to be two in the future?"

"Maybe. But that's not the reason why I had Jesse bring you here, I think I might just see my mom in a moment and I wanted to just say… well, thank you. Thank you for everything." I went to go and hug him. I was 'making a memory' as Lindsey Lohan said in Parent Trap. I just hope I remember it when I get back to 2005. I think Jesse can read my mind because he started rubbing my back so he could comfort me.

I get to go see my mom, Andy, David, my window seat, weird I know, I miss an inanimate object, Father Dom, and, believe it or not, I miss school. I mean school connects me to Ceecee, Adam, and Father D. I especially love how Father D always calls me during religious ed because he knows I hate that class because Sister E teaches horribly. Although it was funny that one Adam, Cee, and me were in the basilica during religious ed and Adam was imitating Sister E. I remember he had walked up the pews and started to-

Why do I feel a tugging? Oh no. I was thinking about the basilica in the basilica. When the tugging had subsided I opened my eyes. Both Jesse and I had let go of each other. Why is Jesse here? And…alive! Oh god I brought Jesse with me. I forgot about Dr. Slaski saying that whatever you're touching will time travel with you. So where's Ghost Jesse? He was touching my back.

"Querida?" NO! It could be, could it?

"Jesse? Which Jesse are you?" Leave it to me to ruin the moment.

"Querida it's me. I'm the one you first met in Carmel. I'm the one who helped you with your poison oak. I'm the one who visited you in the hospital. I'm the one who you came to save from Shadowland. I'm the one who tried to protect your honor. I'm the one you fell in love with. Susannah I'm a alive."

This was too much which explains why I did the most unlike me thing…

…I fainted.

**Well there you go. If you completely hate I'm sorry it was such a downer, but if you liked it _please_ review. There are going be about one or two more chapters, but they won't be this long. Tell me whether or not you want a sequal. Okay? Okay.**

**Many thank yous**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


End file.
